


O Doce Gosto do Perigo

by Odd_Ellie



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, F/F, First Kiss, Knife-Throwing, Portuguese, Sexual Tension
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 13:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Havia algo que sentia estranhamente íntimo a respeito de amarrar os braços dela apesar do fato delas estarem sendo olhadas por muitos. Embora talvez era por causa de quem Fen estava amarrando.





	O Doce Gosto do Perigo

Havia algo que sentia estranhamente íntimo a respeito de amarrar os braços dela apesar do fato delas estarem sendo olhadas por muitos. Embora talvez era por causa de quem Fen estava amarrando.

A assistente dela estava passando mal então a domadora de leões se ofereceu para tomar o lugar dela. O nome dela era Margo, ela era relativamente nova na trupe e ela fazia Fen se sentir nervosa.

“Você está vermelha ?” Margo disse sorrindo. Baixo o suficiente para que apenas Fen pudesse ouvir.

“Não”

“Mesmo ? Estranho. Daqui meio que parece como se você estivesse”

Um pouco por vingança Fen apertou um pouco mais a corda prendendo as mãos dela um pouco mais firme do que ela geralmente fazia quando era sua assistente no lugar de Margo. Se Margo notou isso, ela não comentou.

E ela andou para a sua posição enquanto o mestre do picadeiro anunciava para o público que o próximo número não era para aqueles de coração fraco.

Fen examinou as facas dela, as luzes atingindo elas e fazendo o metal reluzir para o público. Ela pegou duas, uma com cada mão e girou elas entre os dedos antes de arremessá-las com força contra a placa de madeira onde Margo estava amarrada. Ambas as facas acabaram cravadas ao redor do abdômen de Margo. Ela parecia até mais confiante do que Fen que estava jogando as facas mas quando o metal atingiu a madeira por um segundo ela se estremeceu.

Aí ela sorriu. Confiante e radiante como sempre. Havia algo magnético a respeito de Margo, ela realmente foi feita para o palco.

Fen jogou mais quatro facas antes de perceber que talvez ela estava errada. Margo não estava sorrindo para o público, por trás das cortinas Fen já tinha visto o sorriso que Margo dava durante o seu número, era um pouco mais largo, um pouco mais teatral. Aquele sorriso que Margo estava dando era para ela.

Aquilo que sentia estranhamente íntimo desde o começo sentia assim porque era íntimo.

As últimas duas facas eram as mais tensas, eram as que cortariam as cordas que prendiam o braço de Margo. Perigosamente perto de seus dedos que seriam decepados caso Fen fizesse o mínimo movimento em falso na hora de jogar elas.

Margo respirou fundo, olhando para ela e apenas ela. E ela não parou de olhar até que seus pulsos estivessem soltos e duas facas perfeitamente jogadas acima da sua cabeça.

Fen correu até ela e juntas com as mãos dadas elas se curvaram diante do aplauso do público.

E correram juntas para longe do picadeiro, as mãos delas ainda juntas.

Elas receberam parabéns de outros colegas que estavam olhando pela performance no número mas logo elas foram deixadas em paz enquanto os outros se preparavam para a próxima atração.

Quando elas recuperaram um pouco o fôlego Margo disse :

“Isso foi divertido”

“Geralmente é”

“Vamos você não vai me fazer sentir especial ?”

“Foi. Especial eu quero dizer… já é difícil arranjar um assistente disposto a se colocar nessa posição sem se borrar de medo. Mas com você, você parecia...sei lá”

“Gostar ?”

Fen respirou fundo.

“Sim”

“Vamos eu sou uma domadora de leões não deve ser tão surpreendente assim eu ser do tipo que fica um pouquinho excitada por perigo”

“Eu suponho que não. Então foi apenas o perigo ?”

“Não Fen, não foi”

Fen beijou Margo do jeito que ela jogava suas facas, sem se dar tempo para hesitar ou duvidar suas habilidades. Fazendo o que ela sabia que ele era bom.

Margo sorriu contra a boca dela.

“Ei, eu queria fazer isso primeiro” Margo disse.

“Você pode fazer segundo”

E Margo o fez. Suas mãos indo durante o beijo do pescoço de Fen e deslizando por suas costas fazendo ela se arrepiar.

Quando Margo se afastou, Fen disse :

“E terceiro ?”

Margo riu.

“Eu adoraria querida mas eu tenho que ir me preparar para o meu número logo”

“Boa sorte, tem algo que eu possa fazer por você ?”

“Como o que ?”

“Eu não sei..qualquer coisa que você queira”

“Bem você esperar por mim no meu camarim após eu terminar”

“Eu posso fazer isso”

“Bom, traga suas facas”

Fen respirou fundo, ela conseguia se sentir ficando até mais vermelha do que antes. Mas ainda assim ela disse :

“Se você trazer o seu chicote”

Margo pareceu genuinamente chocada por um momento antes de rir e dizer :

“Eu sempre trago”


End file.
